


A Strong Choice Of Words

by oOJuliaOo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash, snarry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-16 03:24:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20179465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oOJuliaOo/pseuds/oOJuliaOo
Summary: “That’s a strong choice of words, Harry.”Harry turned around again and watched as Severus took a few steps towards him.“Yes”, that was all he said. He met Severus eyes; he didn’t waver as he took another few steps towards himself.





	A Strong Choice Of Words

Severus looked down to see a panting young man stand in the doorway to his personal chambers. He looked disheveled, his clothes were slightly rumpled, and he was breathing fast and hard.  
The man took a step forward, frowning.

“Harry? What’s happened? Are-“

The young man shook his head, taking a deep breath to calm down. His eyes darted around, never re-ally meeting Severus’ own ones, and his fingers were fiddling with the hem of his shirt.

“No. I’m fine. I just came here to tell you something.”

“But-“

“Please, just listen. Okay? Let me finish and then you can say all you want, alright?”

Severus nodded his head and stepped back to let Harry step into his room. He gestured for him to sit down, but Harry shook his head and started to pace. 

“I’ve been thinking about what you said to me. And it’s a big load of rubbish”, the young man began and threw Severus a glare as the man started to open his mouth to protest. He bit his lip and motioned for Harry to continue. 

“This is not to say that I don’t understand where you’re coming from, Severus. But how many years has it been since you were my teacher? Six years? No, I actually think it’s been almost seven years. Out of those seven years we’ve been working together for almost one and a half. We’ve come to an agree-ment to start on a clean slate once I had convinced you that I had gotten my defence and healing mas-tery through hard work and talent instead of my name. We’ve been friends for over a year now, Seve-rus. And I can honestly say that you are one of my closest friends. You have an understanding of what I’ve went through throughout my life more than anyone else. You know things about me that don’t even Ron and Hermione know.”

All this was said while Harry was pacing around the room. It was spoken slowly and deliberately, and Severus knew that Harry meant what he was saying. Harry stopped his pacing and stood in front of the potions master.

“I know that you said that you felt as if you were taking advantage of me, that I might be feeling things due to our prolonged company, that you are too old or I am too young, that you’re not worthy or not good enough or that you may taint me if we get involved. But I don’t care about that. I care about you, Severus. And I now insecurity and overthinking, but I am also adult enough to know what I am feeling and what I want. I can’t force you to agree with me or to feel the same. But…”

Harry took a deep breath and took another step towards Severus, finally meeting his eyes.

“I love you.”

The silence following his statement was deafening. The potions master met his eyes, searching his face for something. His face gave away nothing, it didn’t show any emotion and Harry recognized it as his typical mask. A mask he put on if he had to think through something or didn’t know how to deal with it. After another few moments without any kind of response, Harry’s shoulders dropped and he moved to turn around and leave the man alone. He’d just reached the door, as he heard Severus smooth, velvety voice:

“That’s a strong choice of words, Harry.”

Harry turned around again and watched as Severus took a few steps towards him.

“Yes”, that was all he said. He met Severus eyes; he didn’t waver as he took another few steps towards himself. The potions masters face had softened. A warm light was glittering in his usually cold eyes, the lines around his mouth had softened and his posture had changed into something more relaxed. He almost invaded Harry’s personal space now.

Taking a deep breath, he took another step forwards. His nose almost touching Harry’s, his eyes searching his face once more. The stern, thin lips parted slowly to form words Harry hadn’t expected to be given this freely.

“I love you, too”


End file.
